Broken Glass
by HackedWidowTracer
Summary: Even things that are broken and damaged can be repaired. Including Widowmaker. Despite her name, and past, she realizes that she has fallen in love again. With her rival, Tracer. Secrets will be revealed, but danger lurks around every corner. Enemies become friends and things are most certainly changing. Rated M to be safe! Tracer X Widowmaker is main. Pharah X Mercy is side.


The night air was cold, but a certain blue skinned woman wouldn't feel it. Her skin was equally as cold, as well as the gaze she gave to the orange clad woman on the ground below. Widowmaker, the blue skinned woman, had just completed an assassination for the organization she's part of. Talon. However, during the assassination, she was pursued by Tracer, or "Lena Oxton", a member of Overwatch. Just before the Talon ship had arrived to pick her up, she attached her grapple to herself and hit the girl into the building's wall Widowmaker was currently standing on. Tracer was now laying on the ground below, however signs of movement told Widowmaker that she survived. However, the object on her chest which was a chronal accelerator, flickered on and off due to damage.

Widowmaker didn't know what the object was, but figured it was something to do with her jumping forwards in time. A very smile, subtle smile pulled itself across her lips as she walked towards the ship. Her metal boots clanked with the metal drop door as she stepped on board. Turning around and grabbing a safety strap attached to the roof, Widowmaker watched as the door slowly closed while they took off. Tracer was now currently out of her sight but she knew that she would be fine, Overwatch would be coming soon to collect her.

Once the door shut, Widowmaker turned around and took her seat. She was currently alone, no one else had been sent out on an assignment. The assassin didn't mind however, she much preferred the quiet. Especially over Sombra's constant talk or Reaper's sly comments. Letting out a soft sigh, she peered out the window and watched as King's Row faded as they flew up into the black clouds. She closed her eyes and decided to get a few hours of sleep before getting back to the Talon Headquarters. Something she wasn't looking forward to.

The loud sound of metal creaking, and a sudden gust of wind woke Widowmaker. She opened her amber eyes but squinted them slightly as a bright light shone into the ship. Once her eyes adjusted, she stood up and grabbed her gun. Holding it over her shoulder as she walked off the ship, she was greeted by her superiors, as well as faces she hated to know. Scientists that would torture or experiment on her for their own gain.

A man approached her. The man was taller and broader than her, he had dark gray hair as well as a short dark grey mustache and beard. He wore a Talon uniform that told her he was superior. Her eyes followed him as he approached, she could catch the faint scent of coffee and mint, the two making a terrible combination.  
"Hello Widowmaker." He said, with a thick Italian accent as he stretched out a hand. He wore a gold band on his left ring finger, indicating he was married. "My name is Francisco Marino. I am one of the commanding officers, and was sent here to evaluate you." He said as he smiled in an attempt to be friendly.

Widowmaker wasn't here to make friends, she was here because she was forced to be. She was like a hunting dog, caged up until the hunt. Even then she's under strict surveillance.

"Bonjour Monsieur Francesco." She greeted as she shook his uncomfortably warm hand. Her skin's coldness made her more sensitive to heat. "What are you here to evaluate exactly?" She questioned, making sure to keep her tongue in check. Saying something wrong could lead to unpleasant things, she knew very well.  
"The only thing really, is you." He said. "Come." He placed a hand on her back and began walking. Widowmaker walked beside him, keeping in a perfect step. "I was sent to make sure you are following orders and doing what you are supposed to be." He explained as they walked.

The two walked down a long corridor. Doors lined walls and a sharp white light glowed on the ceiling. The walls were steel gray and made from various forms of metals, to keep them intact in case of an attack.

"I can assure. I am doing what I am sent out to do." Widowmaker assured, her head staying straight as they walked. "I do not get distracted by anything." She added.

"Unless they get in way of your target." Francisco cautioned. "That Overwatch agent, the one who can jump ahead in time. She isn't a problem, is she?" He asked. Stopping right before a door, Widowmaker presumed to be his office.

Widowmaker shook her head once, looking up at him. "Non, she is no problem." The blue skinned woman replied.

"Good." Francisco said with a smile. "You are dismissed." He said as he walked into his office and shut the door.

Staring at the shut door for a few seconds, Widowmaker wondered why he wanted to know if she was a problem. None of her other superiors asked when she got into a tussle with an Overwatch agent. Brushing it off, Widowmaker turned and began walked down a different corridor. She passed a door with a pink, almost robotic looking skull painted on it. Just as she passed, the door opened and a familiar voice chimed up.

"What do ya think? Of the new guy?" A female, Hispanic voice asked. There was a tone of teasing in her voice. One Widowmaker knew very well.  
Turning to voice her, it was revealed to be Sombra. Widowmaker's fellow Talon agent, and annoyance. She had her uses and could be quite helpful in some situations. But was rather talkative, Widowmaker wasn't exactly fond of this.

"I do not know what I think yet." Widowmaker replied. Her voice showing more emotion than when she was talking to Francisco. She could be less of an emotionless shell around her fellow agents. "He seems alright though." She added.

"Sí…" Sombra said nodding. "Somewhat weird, but better than the last one!" The Hispanic added with strange enthusiasm. "Well, Buenos noches Amélie." Sombra said with a wink as she headed back into her bedroom.

Widowmaker wasn't keen on anyone calling her by her real name, but didn't mind of Sombra did. Turning on her heel, she headed down the hall towards a room with a black widow spider painted on. Her room.

Once she arrived, she opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. Her room was fairly simple. It contained a plain bed, a desk with a matching chair, a dresser with little clothing in it, a bookshelf with a small number of books and a bathroom. The door to the bathroom was shut at the moment. Widowmaker walked over to her dresser and pulled one of the drawers open. Pulling out what she considered to be, "comfort clothes", Widowmaker stripped out of her suit and placed it on top of her dresser. Pulling on a pair of black sweatpants and a dark purple tank top, she walked over to her bed and felt the fatigue sweep over her. Placing her Widow's Kiss, her gun, on the floor next to her bed so she could grab it, Widowmaker laid down. She found no need to use blankets, as the cold didn't affect her. Turning on her side, Widowmaker felt sleep consume her the second her eyes shut.

 _It was dark, and there was a strange feeling. Like she was meant to do something but she couldn't place her finger on what. Suddenly, she could see. Widowmaker was in an apartment, but she had never seen this place before. Looking around, she realized she was laying down, on what she assumed was a couch. Taking control of her body, she sat up and looked down at herself. Wearing bright orange pajama pants and a loose fitting t-shirt, neither of which she had seen before. The apartment had a sense of familiarity to her, as if she knew who the owner was. Widowmaker got to her feet and walked around a bit, suddenly she spotted a framed picture above a fireplace. Figuring that would give her some clues as to what this is, she looked at the two figures in it. Recognizing both of them, she dropped the picture. Causing the glass to shatter on the floor in front of her. Widowmaker then heard what sounded like a shower turning off, she realized she hadn't really heard it earlier. She began looking around for a quick exit but was too late, the central figure in the framed picture appeared. Wrapping in a towel as water droplets ran down their skin and to the wood floor below. Lena Oxton, or as many know her, Tracer._

 __ _Widowmaker's eyes widened as she looked at her rival...her enemy. This couldn't be right. But before she could say anything, Lena walked over to her with a smile on her face._

 __ _"Don't worry about it love!" Lena said as she walked pass, walking towards the broken picture frame. She bent down and gently brushed the glass pieces into an outstretched hand. Standing back up, Lena dumped the glass pieces into a nearby wastebasket. Afterwards, she walked over to Widowmaker and did something Widowmaker never dreamed of doing. Especially with her. Lena kissed her cheek._

 __ _Eyes widening, she felt her heart race. Feeling something that she never really felt, warmth flowing through her body. However, she skin remained blue, as it will for the remainder of her life. Something changed, she no longer felt like she was out of place, she felt like she was meant to be here. Strangely enough, with Lena "Tracer" Oxton._

 __ _"How does breakfast sound?" Lena asked, keeping her smile as she walked into the kitchen._

 __ _Widowmaker found herself replying within a few seconds, as her eyes followed the smaller woman. "Sounds good, mon chéri." The words rolled off her tongue with no hesitation. Suddenly however, a smelt hit Widowmaker's nose, something she knew would spell trouble if Lena turned the gas oven on. The smell of gas.  
_ _Before she could stop her, Lena had flicked the oven on in preparation for their breakfast. All Widowmaker saw next was the fire consuming Lena and thus coming for her as the apartment exploded._

Shooting awake, Widowmaker felt her heart beating hard against her chest. However, the same warmth she felt in the dream was absent. Placing her head into her hands as she considered the dream she just experienced, she felt her heart slowly go back to it's very slow beating. A single thought reeled through her head as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. Why did she dream about Tracer? Her enemy and rival? And why were they lovers? What was it that she felt when she saw Tracer about to turn the oven on? It couldn't be love...or worry. She isn't supposed to feel anything...until the time of the kill of her assassinations. Another question came to mind, why didn't she reject or stop Tracer when she kissed her check?

Coming to her sense, Widowmaker shook her head and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It didn't matter, it was merely a dream. Dreams had no meaning. Widowmaker stood up from her bed and stripped from her sleep wear, she took her usual uniform and put it on. It was now folded gently and felt cleaner than it had been yesterday. The laundry crew must have washed it overnight.

Once she had her uniform on, she added her visor and her gauntlets. Widowmaker exited her room and walked down the hallway. It was fairly early in the morning and so she didn't expect to see much of anyone. Perhaps Reaper or Moira, but definitely not the person she saw walking ahead of her.

Widowmaker quickened her pace to catch up with the short woman ahead. "You are up early." She noted as she began walking beside her.

Sombra jumped slightly in surprise as Widowmaker joined her. She looked up at the much taller woman and gave a sly smirk while nodding. "Ay...my tech was actin' up again." Sombra replied.

Widowmaker knew what she was talking about, the object on her back that served as part of Sombra's abilities. She often had trouble sleeping due to it, occasionally causing discomfort or immense pain. "You should probably talk to Francisco about that, perhaps he can assist you." Widowmaker suggested with a shrug. She then added, "I could not sleep either, Mon Amie. I had a strange dream."

Before Sombra could ask what the dream was about, a voice called Widowmaker from the end of the hallway the two women were walking towards. It was Reaper, Widowmaker couldn't tell if he was angry, happy or needed to tell her something important. His mask hid his features.

Suddenly, black smoke appeared where he had been standing. The same black smoke appeared directly in front of them and Reaper appeared shortly after. Widowmaker held an expressionless look on her face. "Yes?"

"General Marino wants to see you. You are getting an assignment." Reaper said plainly with his gruff voice.

"Oui." Widowmaker responded. She shot Sombra a goodbye nod and moved around Reaper, heading down the hall towards General Marino's office. She was confused, usually there would be a one week waiting period after one of her assassinations before the next. It was so if necessary, any experiments or conditioning could be done before she goes out into the field again. 'Perhaps things are changing around here.' Widowmaker thought to herself.

A short while later, Widowmaker arrived at General Marino's office. She raised a hand and gave a short, yet sharp and loud knock on the door. Following almost right after, she heard a voice call her inside. Opening the door, Widowmaker stepped inside.

She kept quiet and walked over to Francesco's desk, she learned to speak only when spoken to, unless of course with her fellow agents. Francesco didn't say anything at the moment as he was currently filling out a piece of paper. Widowmaker wasn't sure what was on it and didn't feel inclined to ask. This moment allowed her to glance around his office a bit. She noticed he had the Italian flag on the wall behind him, as well as photographs of what she assumed was his family. As there was a woman and a little girl in many of them.

Francesco finally stopped writing and looked at Widowmaker. He turned the sheet upside down and placed it in a folder. Clearing his throat, he folded his hands in front of himself to take on a professional look. "A new assignment came in." He said, his accent as thick as ever. Reaching for another folder, he pulled out a sheet of paper and slid it towards Widowmaker. "This is your target."

Widowmaker looked at the image. It was a middle aged man with dark eyes and matching dark hair. She knew who this was. He was a famous crime boss, often kidnapping and killing anyone he can get his hands on. Widowmaker wasn't sure why Talon wanted him dead, but she didn't ask questions. "Oui. I'll get it done, monsieur." Widowmaker said with no hesitation. She immediately exited the office with the file in hand.

Sombra was standing in the hallway, adjusting her special gloves. The glove-clad fingers flexed as she examined them. Widowmaker saw her and raised an eyebrow. "When are you messing with your tech?" She questioned her friend. It was something Sombra often did when under stress or worried about something, even if her tech didn't need adjustments.

Widowmaker and Sombra were often seen as enemies or rivals, but in reality, they were very close. When Sombra was first brought in to Talon, Widowmaker was already there and often listened when Sombra needed someone to talk to. She had a rough past.

"Oh no reason!" Sombra gave her signature cocky smile as she lowered her hands and stopped messing with the glove. "The gloves were just a bit itchy, Amiga." The young woman added.

Widowmaker nodded once, she didn't want to push the conversation. Sombra would talk if she needed to. Instead, she informed her of recent events. "I have been given an assignment." Widowmaker said, holding up the file. "Back to Kings Row." She added.

Taking the file into her hands, Sombra looked the target over and gave a look of disgust. "Estarías haciendo el mundo bien." Sombra muttered. When Widowmaker gave her a confused look, Sombra quickly translated. "You would be doing the world good."

Widowmaker nodded once and took the file back. "I better go get prepared. I will be gone for a few days." She began walking after patting Sombra on the shoulder. "Au revoir Mon ami." Widowmaker said as she headed towards her room.

A thought came to her mind as soon as she entered her room. What if she saw the Overwatch agent, Tracer again? Did she survive their last fight? Widowmaker pondered these thoughts as she pulled a black duffel bag out from under her bed. She dropped the bag on her bed and opened it.

Widowmaker walked over to her dresser and pulled a few drawers open. She pulled out various types of clothing, including her other uniforms. All of them identical except for the colors, which were black, dark blue and a dark pink color. The latter being one of her least favorite, the bright color being seen easily by some individuals.

Folding the clothes perfectly and placing them into her bag, the uniforms on the left and the casual clothes on the right, Widowmaker also placed her visor, grapple and gun into the bag, each resting on top of her clothes. Zipping the bag shut, Widowmaker threw it over her shoulder and exited her room, pulling on a long black coat. The coat would serve no purpose other than to conceal her unusual features.

Shortly after exiting her room, she arrived at the hanger where she would be boarding the ship she was on earlier to travel to Kings Row. Widowmaker let out a soft sigh as she took her seat, placing her bag on her lap as she looked around. The ship was void of others save for a few guards and of course the pilot.

Turning her head towards the window as they left the Talon base, watching the lights fade in the distance, it began to rain. Rain was oftentimes a sign of newness or rebirth, that's what her mother would tell her. No...That's what her mother told Amélie...Not Widowmaker. Turning away, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes to rest them. However, she felt something, she wasn't sure what, but it most certainly had to do with going to Kings Row.


End file.
